Une Simple Signature
by Gouline971
Summary: Hermione et Drago se retrouvent tous les deux dans une salle close du Ministère. La seule chose qu'ils ont à faire avant d'en sortir est de signer le parchemin qui se trouve au centre de la table. Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'une simple signature serait si difficile à donner ?


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Pour ma part je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'été, je ne suis malheureusement partie nulle part et le temps a été passablement pourri dans la région parisienne. J'ai franchement connu mieux. Enfin, passons !

C'est avec joie que je vous présente ce petit **OS** pour me remettre dans le bain des fictions. Le dernier OS que j'ai écrit date d'il y a presque un an et était aussi long qu'une mini-fic, mais rassurez-vous, celui-là est quand même (beaucoup) plus court tout en restant raisonnable, selon moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture !**

_Disclaimer_ : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule la trame est de moi.

_**Résumé**_ : Hermione et Drago se retrouvent tous les deux dans une salle close du Ministère. La seule chose qu'ils ont à faire avant d'en sortir est de signer le parchemin qui se trouve au centre de la table. Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'une simple signature serait si difficile à donner ?

* * *

_**Une Simple Signature**_

Hermione était dans un couloir sombre du Ministère et tapait nerveusement du pied. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là à attendre et surtout à stresser sur les prochains événements qui suivraient. Loin était l'époque où elle pensait ne plus jamais être triste, ne plus jamais avoir peur de l'avenir. Loin était l'époque où Hermione croyait qu'elle serait heureuse et en sécurité à jamais. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui qu'elle s'était bien trompée. Ca faisait d'ailleurs une bonne année même deux qu'elle avait compris ses torts sur cet aspect tout beau et tout rose que la vie lui avait fait croire. Hermione se rendait compte que la vie réserverait à jamais des rebondissements et elle aurait bien voulu se passer de ce genre de rebondissement.

-Il est là, dit Harry qui était à côté d'elle.

Hermione leva la tête pour voir Drago s'avancer dans ce couloir interminable. Il était toujours le même. Grand, mince, le visage d'une grande pâleur. Il avait cette démarche assurée qui en déstabilisait plus d'un et ce visage totalement froid qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, ce qui glaçait le sang de quiconque osant le regarder dans les yeux. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme dont le visage était aussi renfermé que le sien. Drago croisa légèrement le regard d'Hermione qui baissa automatiquement la tête alors qu'Harry le soutenait du regard. Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux de Drago qui soupira avant de trouver un très fort intérêt pour le mur qui se trouvait en face de lui.

La porte se trouvant à la droite d'Harry s'ouvrit, provoquant un léger sursaut chez Hermione. Aucun des trois hommes ne réagirent même si Harry put constater que Drago déglutissait

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit enfin l'homme qui avait accompagné Drago.

Celui-ci le suivit immédiatement alors qu'Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour lui faire une bise sur la joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il. N'oublie pas qu'on est tous là. Je retourne dans mon bureau. Tu viens me voir une fois que c'est terminé. Ron sera sans doute rentré de sa mission.

-D'accord, dit difficilement Hermione avant d'entrer dans la salle.

La porte se referma aussitôt. La pièce avait des faux airs de salle d'interrogatoire. Se trouvait au milieu de celle-ci, une table avec trois chaises autour d'elle. Hermione put voir sur cette même table deux verres avec une bouteille d'eau. La salle était éclairée d'une lumière affreusement blanche, la rendant totalement austère. Hermione s'assit sur la seule chaise de libre qui se trouvait pile en face de Drago qui ne la regardait pas, sans doute trop inspiré par les horribles gravures qui se trouvaient sur la table grise, en total harmonie avec le reste de la pièce.

Personne n'osa parler le premier craignant de briser ce silence pesant qui régnait dans cette pièce, craignant d'amorcer une bombe que personne ne pourrait arrêter. Le troisième homme pourtant présent avec Hermione et Drago se racla légèrement la gorge en sortant un petit dossier de son attaché-case. Il l'ouvrit et mit un parchemin au milieu de la table ainsi qu'une plume. Il était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment énoncer ce que les deux sorciers attendaient depuis le début de la journée.

-Nous… nous retrouvons ici pour… pour la dernière fois je l'espère – enfin je l'espère – je… enfin… Nous sommes ici pour…

-Nous savons très bien pourquoi nous sommes ici, Maître Higgins, dit froidement Drago.

Son regard se posa enfin sur Hermione qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient gris. Comme il l'avait appris dans sa famille, Drago savait parfaitement mettre ses émotions de côté, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher, c'était bien ses yeux qui changeaient de couleur lorsqu'il ressentait une très forte émotion; et ses yeux étaient passés du bleu au gris. Hermione savait donc qu'il n'était pas insensible à ce qui était en train de se passer, à ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Mais elle ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour elle.

-Très bien, dit Maître Higgins toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Alors… alors il suffit de vos deux signatures pour… pour que votre divorce soit enfin prononcé et définitif.

Le jeune avocat s'était attendu à ce que Drago s'empare de la plume pour signer et s'en aller sur le champ, mais il fut plutôt surpris de voir que ni Drago, ni Hermione ne bougèrent le petit doigt. Drago n'arrêtait pas de fixer Hermione alors que cette dernière faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Drago et Hermione Malefoy divorcent.

Cette annonce avait été comme un tremblement de terre dans le monde des sorciers. Personne n'était parvenu à croire la décision de ce couple qui avait fini par devenir un modèle dans la communauté quelques années après la fin de la guerre. L'héritier des Malefoy épousant la meilleure amie de l'Elu. Une née-moldue. Bien des mauvaises langues avaient fait des paris sur le temps que durerait leur relation. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient parié sur eux en nombre d'année. Drago et Hermione avaient pourtant réussi à faire taire les rumeurs en restant ensemble pendant quinze ans et en restant mariés dix longues années, accueillant dans leurs fabuleuses petites vies tranquilles deux merveilleux enfants, Héléna et Callum. Mais comme Hermione l'avait maintenant appris, la vie n'était pas tranquille et réservait bien des surprises pour toute personne se pensant être à l'abri de tout événement inenvisageable. Drago l'avait malheureusement appris lui aussi.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, vous savez, dit Higgins qui commençait vraiment à suffoquer dans cette atmosphère plus qu'irrespirable. Personne n'a réservé la pièce pour la journée alors…

-Laissez-nous un instant, ordonna presque Drago à l'avocat.

Celui-ci ne demanda pas son reste et quitta immédiatement la pièce. Ne restait plus qu'Hermione qui était à deux doigts de craquer et Drago qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard. Il prit un des verres présents sur la table et se servit un peu d'eau.

-Il fut un temps où tu n'avais pas peur de me regarder, dit calmement Drago.

Hermione ne répondit pas se contentant de regarder le parchemin qui la séparait de son futur ex-mari.

-Tu vas garder le silence pendent longtemps ? demanda-t-il sans une once de colère.

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas mais sentit ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle s'y refusait. Elle savait que si elle commençait à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, la simple conversation finirait en dispute et dans les larmes. Pas seulement ses larmes à elle.

-Dis quelque chose, Hermione. C'est l'occasion. Une dernière chose. N'importe quoi. Avant de signer.

Mais Hermione gardait toujours le silence. Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de sa joue malgré-elle. Drago la vit et ne fit rien d'autre que soupirer. Encore une larme. Merlin qu'il avait horreur de la voir pleurer, encore maintenant. Ca lui enserrait toujours le cœur de la voir ainsi.

-Très bien. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal après tout, soupira-t-il résigné en prenant le parchemin.

Il voulut se saisir de la plume, mais Hermione la prise à sa place. Il leva la tête et put enfin voir yeux d'Hermione plein de larmes qu'elle n'avait plus la force de retenir.

-Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Drago regrettait à présent de lui avoir demandé de dire quelque chose. Il avait pensé à tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, jusqu'aux insultes qu'ils avaient pu échangé et vite regretté durant cette dernière année de séparation, mais pas à ce qu'elle lui demande de ne pas signer le papier qui les libérerait tous les deux de l'enfer qu'ils vivaient depuis presque deux ans.

-Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, dit-il simplement.

-Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui ne veux pas faire autrement, rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demande Drago en fronçant les sourcils, craignant que l'orage n'éclate de nouveau.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre faisant rouler la plume entre ses doigts.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? insista-t-il pourtant.

-Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

-Je veux que tu me le dises.

Mais Hermione n'osait pas. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait dit, Héléna avait assisté à leur dispute et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour n'en sortir que le lendemain, uniquement pour annoncer qu'elle voulait passer le reste de ses vacances chez Harry et Ginny.

-Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Ne me dis rien étant donné que je sais ce que tu penses. Donne-moi cette plume qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute, dit Drago en tendant sa main.

-Non.

-Hermione…

Mais elle ne broncha pas, le regardant à présent dans le blanc des yeux, le défiant même de récupérer la plume lui-même. Il lui suffirait simplement de se lever, de se pencher légèrement vers elle pour la prendre, puisque Higgins leur avait confisqué leurs baguettes par simple précaution. Combien de fois avait-il vu des couples au bord du déchirement sur le point de s'entretuer sous ses yeux pour savoir qui du mari ou de la femme récupérerait l'elfe de maison. Avec Hermione et Drago, c'était bien différent. Il n'y avait jamais eu de mot plus haut que l'autre lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à leur avocat. Ils avaient toujours été d'accord sur tout. Maître Higgins n'avait jamais vu un divorce aussi paisible. Si bien qu'il avait fini par se demander si ces deux-là s'étaient un jour vraiment aimé ou si bien au contraire, ils n'avaient absolument pas envie de divorcer, malgré ce qu'ils disaient.

-Ça pourrait être si simple, soupira Drago.

-Je sais.

-Alors signe, dit-il en montrant le parchemin à Hermione.

-Non.

-Putain Hermione à quoi tu joues ?! s'emporta finalement Drago en se levant. Un an ! Ca fait un an qu'on est dans cette situation ! Un an qu'on ne se supporte plus ! Un an qu'on fait subir ça à notre entourage alors pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce que je te demande et signe ce putain de parchemin !

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Higgins en entrant, légèrement paniqué d'avoir entendu Drago hurler.

-On n'a pas terminé ! tonna Drago sans même le regarder.

Higgins ferma la porte immédiatement.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? demanda Drago plus calmement mais légèrement tremblant.

-Je… je ne peux pas, chuchota presque Hermione en fermant les yeux. Je… je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ? C'était ce qu'on voulait, non ? C'était ce qu'on avait décidé.

-Non ! Toi ! reprit Hermione maintenant debout elle aussi. C'était ce que tu as décidé, toi ! C'est toi qui as décidé de divorcer ! C'est toi qui as décidé de quitter la maison ! C'est toi qui as décidé que la situation était invivable !

-La situation est toujours invivable, Hermione !

-C'est toi, toi et encore toi ! continua-t-elle sans l'écouter. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ! Je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à moi ! Tu as toujours pensé à ta petite personne sans imaginer le mal pour que tu pourrais faire autour de toi ! Au mal que tu pourrais me faire, à moi !

Drago ne dit rien face aux sanglots d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait que tenter de contrôler sa respiration et essayer de ne pas trembler, ce qui semblait être de plus en plus difficile pour lui alors qu'Hermione essuyait rageusement ses larmes.

-Pourquoi tu rends les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont en réalité ? demanda Drago les yeux fermés pour ne pas regarder Hermione pleurer.

-Parce que toi comme moi savons que nous divorçons pour de mauvaises raisons.

-On ne s'aime plus, dit-il simplement.

-Tu m'as prouvé le contraire la semaine dernière.

-On n'aurait jamais dû, répondit-il dans un souffle. Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

-C'est pourtant ce qui se passe lorsqu'on s'aime, Drago. On couche ensemble, on fait l'amour. Toi et moi n'avons jamais cessé de nous aimer. Alors non Drago, je ne peux pas signer. Je ne veux pas signer et toi non plus.

-Hermione, je t'en supplie…

Hermione fit le tour de la table pour sa rapprocher de Drago. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Toujours debout, les mains à plats sur la table, il n'avait cessé de trembler. Sa tête était baissée et il n'osa la lever pour croiser le regard d'Hermione. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il sentit une douce caresse de la main d'Hermione contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux appréciant le contact malgré-lui et se détestant d'être aussi faible. Il s'était juré de ne pas flancher, de ne pas céder à ces vilains tours que pourrait lui faire ce fichu organe qui lui servait de cœur. Mais dès qu'il était en contact avec Hermione, son cerveau cessait alors de fonctionner pour laisser place à tout ce qui était sensoriel et sentimental. C'était son père qui serait fier, songea-t-il.

La main d'Hermione cessa de caresser sa peau pour prendre sa main gauche où son alliance était toujours, comme pour elle.

-Reviens à la maison, lui chuchota-t-elle. Rentre à la maison, je t'en supplie. Tentons de reprendre le cours de notre vie, Drago. Je sais que tu le souhaites autant que moi…

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible, dit Drago sur le même ton. Callum est mort. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Nous ne serons plus jamais comme avant.

Et il les sentit, les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ses larmes qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce fils de sept ans qu'il avait perdu deux ans plus tôt d'une maladie orpheline. Drago n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie que depuis le jour où les guérisseurs étaient venus leur annoncer que leur fils n'avait pas survécu à tous les traitements qu'on lui avait donnés. Avait alors commencé l'enfer pour lui, pour Hermione mais aussi malheureusement pour Héléna.

Hermione essuya les larmes qui continuait de couler sur les joues de Drago alors que ses pleures reprenaient de plus belle.

-On va surmonter ça. Il le faut. On le doit.

-On a essayé, Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'on a fait ce qu'on a pu et qu'on n'a pas arrêté de se de disputer, de se hurler dessus, de rejeter la faute sur l'autre parce qu'on n'a pas su faire autrement pour gérer notre peine. On s'est dit tellement de choses…

-Pour Héléna…

-C'est justement à elle que je pense. Héléna a vécu, vu et entendu beaucoup trop de choses pour son âge et si ne plus nous voir nous déchirer peut lui permettre d'aller mieux, je suis prêt à divorcer. On ne peut pas faire autrement. On ne peut plus se retrouver dans la même pièce sans élever la voix, toi et moi.

-Mais Héléna ne veut pas qu'on divorce, elle veut que tu rentres à la maison. Tout comme moi. Ce sera sans doute dur au début mais on y arrivera. On se le doit. On le lui doit parce qu'on s'aime. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Drago et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Hermione répéta dans une litanie sans fin à quel point elle aimait Drago, à quel point elle voulait qu'il retourne vivre chez-eux. Drago soupira tout en fermant les yeux. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre de sa part. L'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire ces deux dernières années. Alors qu'il tentait de rassembler le peu de volonté qu'il avait pour s'éloigner d'elle, Hermione l'embrassa. Il était si difficile pour lui de raisonner lorsque ses lèvres entraient en contact avec les siennes. C'était pour ça qu'il avait cédé la semaine précédente. Il l'avait embrassé, ils avaient fait l'amour et il avait très vite regretté, de peur de faire naître de faux espoirs chez Hermione. Voilà pourquoi il aurait dû la repousser, ne pas la laisser faire, mettre immédiatement un terme à ce baiser qui se prolongeait. Drago fut pourtant incapable de la repousser, posant au contraire ses mains sur ses hanches, la pressant un peu plus contre lui alors qu'Hermione mettait ses bras autour de son cou passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, et qu'il approfondissait leur baiser mélangeant sa langue à la sienne.

Ces baisers avaient toujours été une source de bien-être, un instant où tous les deux se sentaient en sécurité pensant que ni rien, ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre et les détruire. Ils avaient pourtant tort.

Alors que Drago rompit le baiser, il put le voir, ce petit éclat dans les yeux d'Hermione qui lui prouvait combien elle l'aimait encore et combien cet amour était aussi douloureux tant pour elle que pour lui.

-Tu m'aimes, affirma-t-elle avec certitude. Je sais que tu m'aimes.

Drago soupira pour la énième fois. Il caressa délicatement la joue d'Hermione d'un pouce, effleura son nez du sien et lui donna un léger baiser.

-Oui, je t'aime, admit-il enfin. Mais l'amour ne fait pas tout.

Drago prit alors la plume des mains d'Hermione et signa le parchemin. Le _D. Malefoy_ s'inscrit élégamment pour ne plus être effacé. Il regarda Hermione qui semblait comme pétrifiée et ce fut avec un énorme trou dans le cœur qu'il lui dit :

-Pardonne-moi.

Drago lui tourna enfin le dos et quitta la pièce en tentant de faire abstraction aux sanglots que laissa échapper Hermione derrière lui. Maître Higgins qui avait regardé Drago quitter la pièce osa entrer à l'intérieur ne sachant pas trop quoi faire face à une telle situation. Il les avait vu, les larmes sur les joues de Drago et il voyait maintenant Hermione complètement anéantie. Il ne comprendrait décidément pas ce divorce.

-Est-ce que vous voulez un verre d'eau, Mrs Malefoy ? proposa-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite en essuyant ses larmes.

-Rendons les choses officielles, dit-elle la voix brisée en prenant la plume pour signer le parchemin. Appelez-moi Miss Granger.

* * *

**Pfiou !** Ca aura été aussi dur pour moi de terminer ce OS que pour Drago de signer les papiers du divorce.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Alors je sais que ce n'est pas très joyeux comme OS mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je tente de me remettre dans le bain comme je peux. J'espère quand même qu'il aura plu à certains et que vous n'aurez pas été déçus.

**Je vous dis à très très très bientôt avec une nouvelle fiction !**

**Gouline971**


End file.
